


Your sweet, sweet loving

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Divination, Explicit Sexual Content, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Scorpius Malfoy is horny af, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: Too busy picturing Albus in all kinds of naughty scenarios, Scorpius loses sight of what’s really going on with his best friend. And then there is that itch that’s driving Scorpius absolutely insane. But surely these things are totally unrelated, right?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Your sweet, sweet loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBozSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/gifts).



> Prompt #43 by Littlebozsheep: Albus’s tea leaves said he and Scorpius are soulmates. Now looking at his friend in a new light, Albus has decided to go for it. Scorpius meanwhile has been in love with Albus for years, so is mindblown when Albus starts to flirt with him. (Maybe he doesn't believe Albus would flirt with him).
> 
> Author's Note: I loved this prompt so, first of all, thanks for that, Littlebozsheep. I changed it up a bit but I still stuck to the premise mostly so I hope you will like this fic! Thanks so much to my wonderful Alphas and Betas, you are amazing.  
> Title very much inspired by the song Sweet Lovin' by Sigala.

Recently, Albus had been acting weird.

They were watching Lily fly in a circle, focused on finding the Snitch, when Albus turned towards Scorpius and remarked, with a small smile on his face, “By the way, you look smashing today.”

Scorpius could only stare at his friend in confusion and hope _desperately_ that he wasn’t blushing.

One of the things Scorpius was really bad at was handling compliments, especially this kind. Nobody ever told him that he was beautiful—except for his grandmother maybe, who’d then get rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. But with Albus, a kiss didn’t feel like the right kind of response. So after what felt like too long of a pause already, Scorpius simply said, “Thank you,” and wondered if maybe he should have returned the compliment. Because of course it was true: Albus always looked smashing.

His friend responded by showing him another one of those small smiles before he turned towards the Quidditch pitch again.

They were watching Lily try out for the Gryffindor team. The two of them still didn’t really care about the sport, but Albus’ sister had asked for some emotional support, so here they were, rooting for her, occasionally shouting her name in encouragement. But now all Scorpius could concentrate on was how weird Albus was acting and how his stupid knee kept bumping into Scorpius’ thigh and how that made an itch appear in his crotch area.

Scorpius watched his best mate from the corner of his eye. Nervously. _Suspiciously_.

For the past few weeks, Albus’ behaviour towards Scorpius had been rather odd. And by ‘odd’, Scorpius meant that his friend was being super nice to him. Not that Albus wasn’t a nice person in general, but Scorpius couldn’t remember ever having been showered with so much affection. Never before had Albus brought him breakfast in bed on the weekends or helped carry piles of books from the library down to the dungeon. Never before had he told Scorpius that he _looked smashing_. This was highly unusual behaviour on Albus’ part. Clearly, he was hiding something.

And Scorpius knew what it was like to keep a secret from your best friend because he too had been hiding the fact that he had feelings for Albus for over a year now.

It had all started during fifth year with Scorpius unconsciously trying to touch Albus whenever he could, which had then developed into Scorpius feeling things he shouldn’t be feeling in places that shouldn’t be reacting, especially to his best friend or _any_ boy for that matter. However, after careful observation of his own behaviour, research about sexuality and bodily functions as well as an embarrassing talk with his dad about feelings, Scorpius had to admit to himself that he was in love with his best mate. 

He hadn’t really believed it at first. After all, he’d come to the conclusion based on research, and surely romantic feelings couldn’t be explained by any kind of text or statistic. However, when the image of Al’s dark hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own had popped into his mind in the midst of a delicious shower wank, he’d been unable to lie to himself any longer. 

Scorpius Malfoy was in love with Albus Severus Potter. And there was _nothing_ that Scorpius was more sure of than the truth of that statement.

But Scorpius was also quite aware of the fact that maybe confessing his undying love to his friend could potentially ruin their friendship, so he’d been keeping it a secret. But having all of these repressed feelings had a _very_ bad effect on him. They made his whole body itch whenever he was around his friend, his mind tingling from lack of Albus even if he was sitting right there next to him. And the only way to make that desperation disappear, Scorpius found, was to imagine doing very, very naughty things to his innocent, unknowing friend whenever he so much as caught a glimpse of him—worse so if they were touching. Like they were now, with Albus’ knee rubbing up against his own.

His pants were getting a little tight and Scorpius sighed, not for the first time, thinking that if he didn’t either get over Albus or kiss him soon, he was seriously fucked.

Lily was still flying around the pitch now, eyes searching. Most people were watching her, trying to find out whether she was the right fit for the Seeker position. Except for Scorpius of course, who could only ever look at Albus nowadays.

Next to him, Albus was leaning forward, elbows propped on his knees. Scorpius couldn’t help but stare at his back and the muscles he could make out through his red pullover. Oh, how Scorpius wished to touch him, feel the soft fabric of his clothes against his fingers, stroke the muscles in his back...

It only took Scorpius seconds of hungrily watching Albus’ body to realise that he could probably touch him right now and get away with it because they _were_ best friends, after all. And even for the straightest of bros, touching their back wasn’t suspicious behaviour at all. Especially not for them since they usually hugged a lot, sometimes even slept together in the same bed when one of them was too tired to get back into his own after an evening of studying. Compared to that, touching his back would be nothing. Albus probably wouldn’t think twice of it. Right?

So Scorpius did it. He stretched out his shivering hand to put it on Albus’ shoulder blade. 

Just as expected, his friend didn’t even turn to look at him let alone show any signs that he’d noticed the touch at all. Apparently, Scorpius’ touch was just _that_ normal to him, _that_ uneventful. Scorpius, however, felt like he was melting where his fingers stroked Albus.

“About Hogsmeade,” Albus suddenly said and turned his head towards Scorpius, who flinched back as if caught doing something he shouldn’t. “How about we go together? Just the two of us.”

He tried to hide the shock on his face. “Contrary to how it’s usually _not_ just the two of us?” Scorpius joked, making Albus’ mouth twitch into a small smirk before he elbowed Scorpius in the side softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

A warm shower of emotions washed over Scorpius as he watched Albus smile at him and then turn away again. 

Or… maybe Albus wasn’t acting weird after all? Maybe it was just Scorpius who had forgotten how it felt to only look at Albus as his friend. Maybe this whole being-in-love-with-Albus business had made him question everything Abus did, try to read signs into things that weren’t even that out of the ordinary. Maybe that was it.

A little less worried about acting strange, Scorpius put his hand back on Albus for the rest of the try-outs and only when Lily was announced Seeker and Albus stood up to shout at her in glee did Scorpius let go again.

As he watched his friend cheering and smiling brightly at his sister, Scorpius felt his fingers tingle at the loss of contact. Not standing up to hug him, not pressing their lips together and instead pretending to be just friends was getting harder than ever before.

Scorpius _really_ had a problem.

  
  


///

  
  


Scorpius was a horrible friend. And if that wasn’t bad enough already, he was convinced that he must also be the most disgusting pervert.

He’d woken up with a horribly strained boner and then quickly formed the strange and morally reprehensible plan to pretend to be in deep sleep still when Albus checked on him only moments later, just so he could wait until his friend had left for breakfast, steal some of his worn clothes, and jerk off while he inhaled the scent of his best mate. 

It was horrible. It was disgusting. It made Scorpius question his own character. But it was also _so good_ , Scorpius came within seconds.

Feeling guilty and dirty, Scorpius went to pee after that, Albus’ abused shirt still lying next to his pillow when he got back to his room. He quickly picked it up to put it back from where he’d taken it—the pile of dirty clothes next to Albus’ bed—when he inhaled the smallest amount of Albus’ scent once more and felt his cock stir back to life, pathetically, as if he hadn’t just come.

Exhausted but also feeling like it didn’t matter if he did it again as he’d already crossed the line into pervert-hood, Scorpius lay back down and took out his cock once more.

This time, he was having a hard time coming, though. As good as his friend’s shirt smelled and as fast as he was moving his lube-slick hand around his own cock, he just couldn’t push over the edge. 

He wanted more. He wanted to feel again what he’d felt that one day during summer hols: Albus’ cock pressed against his arse. 

They’d gone swimming on one particularly hot day and as they’d played in the pool and splashed water into each other’s faces, Albus had grabbed him from behind, pressing the whole length of his body against Scorpius before he’d wrestled them both under the water. He’d tried to tickle Scorpius, making him swallow water then laughing and clapping him on the back as he coughed it out. 

Scorpius would never forget the feeling of Albus’ cock against his arse as well as his wet cheek pressed against his and those big hands closed around his stomach. Albus had laughed so loud and free that moment, so fucking beautiful, Scorpius just knew it would be the memory he thought of the next time he had to cast a Patronus.

It’d been almost three months since then and it was still Scorpius’ favourite wank fantasy because he could remember exactly what the outline of Albus’ cock had felt like squeezed against his arse.

He had never touched himself there before. He’d imagined it many times, even before he’d started fantasising about Albus fucking him. He’d wondered what it felt like to have someone rub up against his hole, press a finger or two inside, but something—probably the fact that he was almost never alone—had stopped him from ever actually going a step further and seeing what it felt like for real.

Today, however, his hand was starting to cramp, the itch in his body becoming unbearable and the lube already sticky and drying, when he decided to just fuck it and go for it.

Spreading his legs a bit wider, Scorpius moved the hand that had been busy stroking his cock just a second ago further down until he was touching his cheeks. He pressed forward, between the crease and quickly found his hole. Hesitating, he only rubbed against it a little, slicking it with lube, warming up the tense muscle before he told himself once again that there was nothing wrong with being into anal, it wasn’t perverted or disgusting—in fact, that he was stealing his friend’s clothes to sniff him while doing this was much, much worse. Finally, feeling his inner Gryffindor come to life, he pressed forward, courageously, just with the tip of his finger and entered himself.

It didn’t even take him a minute to find that special place inside his own arsehole and then he was coming so hard, he saw stars. Imagining Albus being the one to finger him had helped speed up the process as well.

Afterwards, he lay motionless on his bed, looking at the ceiling before he closed his eyes and wished that maybe one day, Albus would do this with him so he could feel his warmth and his touch on his body. But as long as Scorpius was too chicken to try anything, he would have to do with his smell and the memory of being hugged by him in his tiny red swimming trunks.

  
  


///

  
  


For the longest time, there had been that weird subtle itch that had bothered Scorpius, one that he couldn’t scratch. It was somewhere in the back of Scorpius’ mind. It made him feel like there was somewhere specific he should be, something particular he should do, but he hadn’t quite figured out where or what that was yet. 

And when Headmistress McGonagall had told all sixth-years that it was time they start seriously thinking about their future and possible career choices, that itch had gotten worse. ‘Find out in which fields your special interests lie’ she had said, but what to do when all Scorpius had been interested in lately was shagging his best mate? 

But even more pressing of a question than his uncertain future was how in the world Albus’ Adam’s apple, a body part that shouldn't be sexual in the least, could make Scorpius want his friend spread out naked on the table in front of him _this_ much.

“So what do you say?” Albus asked as he was sitting across from him at the breakfast table, looking all fit and innocent. 

Scorpius hadn’t been listening to a thing he had said, too distracted, at first by his fears about the future; and second, Albus’ ridiculously beautiful neck—and the question whether that neck would be part of his future.

Were necks supposed to be this gorgeous? Was there such a thing as an Adam’s apple kink? Because if there was, Scorpius was pretty sure he was on the verge of developing it. Surely, he didn’t need another reason to lust after Albus.

“Sorry, what?” Forcing his eyes away from Albus, Scorpius looked down at his plate, noticing that he hadn’t been eating either, just poking around in his eggs with a fork instead. He could hear his father scold him seemingly from miles away.

“I was asking whether you’d like me to reserve a table at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for when we go to Hogsmeade in two weeks.”

Scorpius eyes shot wide open. “Madam Puddifoot’s? You’ll finally go with me?” he asked excitedly and, unbelievably, was able to shove the thought of licking up Albus’ neck deep down into that drawer where he kept his inappropriate badly-timed fantasies.

“I figured it was time I give in to your desperate pleas,” Albus said with a grin at Scorpius’ excited reaction before he poured the two of them more orange juice.

“Last time I asked you to go you laughed at me and said you’d rather eat your uncle’s slimey nose pastilles than set foot in a place that looked like a Pygmy Puff had vomited all over it.” Scorpius remembered that conversation from half a year ago very clearly because following they’d discussed whether Pygmy Puffs were even capable of vomiting, which had ended with the two of them purchasing one and feeding it a bunch of sweets. The answer was no, they couldn’t vomit. Needless to say, his father now had a new pet back with him at the Manor. He’d called it Snuffles.

Albus shrugged his shoulders. “Lily said they have new fun tea ceremony sets you can choose from.”

“Really?” Scorpius was excited. “Like what kind?”

“I don’t know,” Albus said while looking down at his cereal, “like daily fortune reading, finding out who your soulmate is, that kinda stuff.” Scorpius looked at him in wonder and when Albus looked up at him again, he said in an amused voice, “Silly, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t know you believed in that crap,” Scorpius said with a little snort and took a bite of his meal.

Scorpius had had that phase during third year when he’d read every book he could find about things like soulmates, love bonds, love potions and anything that had the name love in it, so he knew that there wasn’t any solid proof that they existed. 

“You’re right. Ridiculous, isn’t it? There is no such thing,” Albus laughed before he too snorted and dropped his spoon, “Let’s do it anyway, I’m sure we’ll get a good laugh out of it. You still want to go, right?”

Of course Scorpius wanted to go, but not because of the tea and not because of the ceremonies. He wanted to go because it was the most popular date spot for Hogwarts students, and Scorpius had been dreaming about going there since his mum had first told him about it when he was a child. He’d been dreaming about going there with his crush, his first love.

And now he was going to go with Albus. 

His fingers tingled and he grasped the fork harder to stop himself from shivering with excitement.

“Yes. I really really do.” 

  
  
  


///

  
  


He was having a dream. There was no questioning it because otherwise there was no way that Scorpius would be on his knees with Albus’ hands in his hair, stroking and pulling as Scorpius circled the tip of his gorgeous thick cock with his tongue.

“Sweet loving,” Albus moaned quietly, trying to keep his voice down as the scene took place behind the closed curtains of Albus’ bed down in the dungeons. His green eyes were hooded yet fixed on Scorpius as the blond moaned around his cock and swallowed him down as far as he could which apparently was all the way down to the base in this very unrealistic dream of his.

Scorpius felt incredibly conflicted about these dreams. On the one hand, they were the only way he could experience the close, intimate contact he so needed from Albus. On the other hand, however, they weren’t enough. Scorpius couldn’t taste him. He couldn’t smell the musky scent that he imagined Albus had down there. And even worse, whenever he woke up from these wet dreams, alone in his bed, it wasn’t only his dick that hurt from neglect. 

“Never felt like this.” Scorpius looked up again and Albus’ head was hanging back now, the words coming out of his mouth in a song, “You’re all that I need.”

Scorpius closed his eyes. These parts of his dreams hurt the most. When they weren’t only sexual but when Albus would say things like that to him. Things that Scorpius so desperately wanted to hear in real life.

Scorpius’ mouth felt warm when Albus started twitching inside of him, which meant that he was close to coming and this dream was close to its end. There was nothing he could do about that. So Scorpius made sure that he would make as much of this dream as he could as he sucked around the tasteless flesh of Albus’ cock, cupped his balls and just when Albus was about to come, singing “Keep me coming,” Scorpius sucked harder and—

He opened his eyes.

His head was still being stroked, slowly, less aggressively than in the dream. When Scorpius bent his neck and looked up, he could tell why. Albus’ fingers were playing with the strands of hair on his forehead, his other hand was holding up one of Scorpius’ older editions of the Quibbler he kept for light reading before bedtime.

“Sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me,” Albus sang quietly and only now did Scorpius notice that he was wearing headphones, the big black ones that were specifically designed to work even in places of concentrated magic. Harry had bought them for his last birthday. Albus’ foot was moving back and forth and he was quietly singing along to the song.

Scorpius’ head was on his thigh; there was a blanket covering him and a small light hovering above them in the privacy of Albus’ bed in their room.

He must have fallen asleep while studying. After dinner, they’d gone over their Divination homework together and, like always, Scorpius had been so bored out of his mind, it had knocked him out. It wasn’t that Scorpius didn’t care about or liked Divination, per se. It was just the classes, the homework—or really, the teacher—that made him lose a bit of respect in the field. Professor Trelawney taught them the weirdest rubbish. ‘Don’t walk around with your wand in your left pocket, it will attract misfortune.’ ‘Put a moonstone on your bed stand whenever you’ve had a bad day, it will take all of the negative energy away.’ ‘Don’t eat berries on a Thursday, it will upset the ghosts.’ Just two days ago, Trelawney had walked past Scorpius in the middle of class, and shouted in a voice like that Muggle girl’s from the movie _The Exorcist_ , ‘Oh my poor boy, the itch must be unbearable!’ which had resulted first in horrified silence from the whole class but afterwards in everybody making fun of Scorpius for ‘having eczema’. Which he didn’t even have! Teenagers were just horrible.

Albus was still stroking his hair and he had covered him with a blanket, making Scorpius’ heart hammer hard at the realisation of how real this was.

For the first time, he was glad that he’d woken up from one of these dreams.

“Oh,” Albus said and Scorpius couldn’t help but smile sheepishly as his best friend looked down at him with a grin. He pulled the headphones down and let them hang around his neck. “Had a good nap, sleepyhead?”

“Mhmm.” He wasn’t going to tell him that he’d just had his cock in his mouth. “How long did I sleep for?” Scorpius asked without moving even an inch from his position. As long as Albus’ fingers were doing their magic, there was no way he was going to do anything to make him stop.

“About an hour. We missed supper.”

“Oh, bollocks.”

“No worries, I told Johnson to get us some sandwiches.” Albus pointed towards his bedside table where their dinner lay. “Ham or Cheese?” Sadly, Al pulled his hand away when he bent towards the plate and set it next to his lap. Scorpius took that as a sign to sit up as well, which he did, but not before stretching and yawning loudly, making Albus giggle.

“How about we go halfsies?”

“Sure thing,” Albus said and then moved his wand to cut the sandwiches in half and passed one of the cheese parts to Scorpius.

They each took a bite of their supper and ate quietly as they sat crossed-legged in front of each other. Scorpius was surprised he hadn’t woken up with a boner. That was, of course, very fortunate but also quite rare. His wet dream usually ended, well, very wet. Maybe he’d just been lucky once.

“Were you singing earlier?” Scorpius asked when he noticed a familiar song was still quietly playing on his headphones that hung around his friend’s neck. 

Albus was chewing and blushing at the same time now, when he said, “Shut up.”

“No reason to be embarrassed. It didn’t sound bad.”

“I thought you were sleeping,” Albus said, almost in defense.

Scorpius smiled, “Oh, I actually heard you sing _in_ my dream.”

“Really?” Albus asked, now looking more surprised than ashamed. “What did you dream about?”

Scorpius swallowed hard and then lied. “I don’t remember.”

“Huh.” Albus shrugged his shoulders and then took the first bite of the other half of his sandwich. “During Divination today Trelawney said that sometimes, dreams show the future.” 

Scorpius almost choked. Albus definitely wouldn’t be saying that if he knew that only seconds ago, his imaginary cock had been in Scorpius’ imaginary mouth.

“My dad always says that Divination isn’t real magic,” Scorpius argued, trying to get himself to think about anything but that. Anything that wouldn’t make him hard. “Mum believed in it. She said there were witches and wizards who could see the future or have visions. She told me that Trelawney had once told her that she was going to die young. It turned out to be true.” Albus had a sad look on his face whenever Scorpius talked about his deceased mum, so Scorpius quickly added, “I think Trelawney might say that to everybody, though,” before he giggled and Albus joined him.

They were smiling at each other, Scorpius’ leg fidgeting as he felt the itch to touch his friend coming over him. But before he could lean over and put a hand on Albus’ knee or pull him into a hug, his friend asked, “And what do _you_ think?”

“I think my mum is right.” Scorpius decided and suddenly felt bad for always talking so jokingly about Divination. Not everybody was as crazy as Trelawney. “Also, there is no way we would be learning it at school if it was a complete hoax. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Albus said but he looked like he wasn’t even listening anymore. His eyes were fixed on the last sandwich on the plate between them that Scorpius hadn’t touched yet because he was busy staring at Albus. “Are you going to eat that?” Albus asked then and when Scorpius looked up at his eyes, he immediately recognised that gaze.

At exactly the same time, both of them reached for the sandwich, Albus with a mischievous grin on his face when he managed to grab it just before Scorpius and immediately shoving a large chunk of it into his mouth.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Scorpius shouted in disbelief before he threw himself at his friend and wrestled for the rest of his supper.

///

  
  


Scorpius wondered whether Albus ever thought about sex. 

They were best friends and usually talked about everything: their problems with family, worries about school or personal issues, but, oddly, they had never broached the subject of anything remotely sexual. The most sexual conversation they’d ever had was during fifth year, when Albus had woken Scorpius up one time and then noticed his usual morning boner and just looked away quickly with a bit of a blush and said, “Let me give you a few more minutes,” before closing the curtain again. Other than that, nothing.

It wasn’t normal, that was for sure. Most boyfriends—well, friends who were boys—talked about things like boobs and masturbation. Some even shared porn, Scorpius had learned while eavesdropping on their roommates’ conversations every now and then. But even though he and Albus did everything else together, sex, jerking off or being horny were subjects they’d never touched on before. Nor had they talked about dating. Scorpius had no idea what Albus was into, what Albus wanted. Anything was game. Worst case scenario, he could be straight.

He really hoped that he wasn’t, though. For his own very selfish sake.

And it was during their first Hogsmeade visit of the year, while he was watching Albus again, when Scorpius’ brain somehow decided that now was the perfect time to bring that topic up.

Scorpius swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to broach the subject of sex when he found Albus looking completely out of place, seated in his dainty pink chair in the corner of the pink tea shop of Madam Puddifoot. His friend was looking around the shop, a bit lost, and then again at the tiny pink menu the old lady had handed them upon sitting down.

Taking in that sight, Scorpius really wished he had brought a camera. His friend looked ridiculously adorable. And also, he looked kinda nervous, making Scorpius wonder why. It wasn’t like _Albus_ had always dreamed about bringing his first love here.

But seeing how important this date was for Scorpius—even if it wasn’t _officially_ a date—was he really going to risk ruining the mood of an event he’d been looking forward to for weeks just for the sake of bringing up the topic of sex?

His brain didn’t let him make that decision, though. Like always, whenever Scorpius was excited, he talked before he could think: “Albus, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

His friend looked up at him, placing the menu between them. “Sure, what is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius tried to find the best way to say it. Find a logical connection that would not make it seem like it was coming out the blue, which it definitely was.

Scrambling for words and hating himself for not having practiced this in front of the mirror beforehand, he finally spit out, “Have you thought about what you’ll do after Hogwarts?” and then wanted to hit himself in the head. That was definitely not what he’d wanted to ask, though, admittedly it had been on his mind as well and he would have brought it up sooner or later.

Albus seemed to think about the question for a few seconds before he replied, “I’m not sure, to be honest. What I know is that I don’t want to work for the Ministry,” his best mate said with a lopsided grin. “And maybe I would like to do something where I have to use my hands. Maybe something crafty. I don’t want to end up like my dad, complaining about paper work day in and day out, that’s for sure.”

“Wow.” Scorpius was surprised at that reply, “You’ve really thought about it, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, I mean, everybody keeps bringing it up.” Albus smiled. “What about you?”

Scorpius felt stupid. He’d thought that maybe his friend would be just as plan-less as him, just as confused about his future. “I have no idea.” All he knew was that, “I just want to be with you.”

Albus suddenly sucked in a breath and immediately, Scorpius realised that he’d said that out loud.

Before he could panic, however, he added, “It’s just better when it’s the two of us, isn’t it? I don’t think that will change after Hogwarts.” When he looked up at Albus then, nervous to see his reaction, Albus nodded. His surprised expression quickly softened into a warm smile.

There was a pause in which he just beamed at Scorpius, his eyes flickering up and down his face, before he agreed, “You’re right. We should think about it together then. Our future, I mean. That would be nice.”

A nervous and excited tingle rushed through Scorpius as he watched his smiling friend. Again, he felt the need to touch him, lean over, entwine their fingers, but he tried to make that urge go away by instead asking what he’d really wanted to know from the beginning.

Be brave, Scorpius!

“Speaking of nice—what do you think about when you masturbate?”

This time, Albus’ shock presented itself with his mouth falling open and Scorpius honestly couldn’t blame him.

“ _What_?”

Scorpius was going for straight honesty, he decided. There was no way he could still talk himself out of this anyway so, instead of following his first instinct which was to apologise and then find a good reason why he had to run away, he tried to play it cool. They were both blokes after all! They should be talking about this in the first place! “I meant to ask, what gets your juices flowing?”

Scorpius wanted to kill himself.

Albus’ face was beet red when he asked in a whisper, “ _Are you drunk_ ?” He leaned over the table to make sure that nobody could hear them. “ _There are people here_!”

“I’m fine. And, I mean it’s not like we talk about this when we are alone.”

“But this definitely isn’t a subject to bring up here for the first time,” Albus said, gesturing around the shop wildly but he was smiling, his hidden amusement at Scorpius’ sudden mention of _juices_ obvious.

“I don’t know, Albus,” Scorpius started. His face was getting really hot because obviously Albus was right and Scorpius was being insane but also, “Recently I feel like there are things you won’t tell me. I feel like you’re having secrets and it makes me feel like you don’t trust me as much as I thought you did.”

Albus didn’t seem to believe Scorpius’ maybe a little bit exaggerated worries when he said, in a bit of disbelief, “I have no idea what you mean. I don’t have any secrets.” He looked sincerely confused but then added with a smirk, “Wait, are you trying to guilt-trip me into telling you about my sexual fantasies?”

“Yes. _No_! I just want… Sorry. I just really wish we could talk about this kind of stuff.”

His friend was looking away from him now, down at the menu they still yet hadn’t ordered from before he sighed and picked it up.

“Does it have to be _now_?” he asked while pointing at the small pink card, reminding Scorpius what they were here for.

“No, of course not. We can talk about this whenever, or not at all, if it makes you this uncomfortable,” Scorpius explained, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to force you.”

“It’s fine,” Albus said with a small laugh and then gestured for Madam Puddifoot to come over and take their order. “Masturbation,” he whispered, “we can _talk_ about that back in the dormitory when we have a bit more privacy, alright?”

Scorpius swallowed as he watched Albus smirk up at him like he didn’t really mean ‘talk’ at all. But obviously Scorpius was being insane again. There was no way Albus could mean anything else.

“Alright.”

Pretending that they hadn’t just made very weird plans for the afternoon, they ordered the set that claimed to reveal your soulmate in the tea leaves. According to Madam Puddifoot, it was the most popular item on her menu and when she took their order, she winked at them before she snapped her fingers and a teapot as well as two cups flew over to their table. 

Scorpius watched them curiously. The pot floated left and right, spun around and then poured a purple liquid into their cups, looking more like a potion than tea, really. Scorpius knew that this was obviously not actual Divination and they wouldn’t be able to find out who their soulmates were, but he was still excited as he listened to Madam Puddifoot tell them to enjoy their tea slowly.

When she walked away and the pot hovered back towards the counter, Albus and Scorpius were left alone.

“So how is this supposed to work?” Scorpius asked, picking up his cup.

“We drink our tea and once the cup is empty, the tea leaves are supposed to give us a hint as to who our soulmate is,” Albus said with a grin and shrugged. “Sounds like fun. Let’s do it.”

Scorpius giggled before he took his first sip, his tastebuds immediately exploding with the mixed flavours of green tea, peach and lavender, reminding him of a tall cool glass of the homemade lemonade his mum used to make. Albus, on the other hand, had ordered a black tea with lychee flavour and was happily moving the liquid around in his mouth before he swallowed and announced that he had a new favourite drink. 

They continued sipping their tea slowly, enjoying the flavour and each other’s company while they talked. Scorpius was careful to keep the subject innocent even though that itch in his mind made him want to ask Albus about his preferences again. But despite the urge, Scorpius managed to save the juicy questions for later. He didn’t know whether Albus had meant that they could talk about it as soon as they got back from Hogsmeade, but Scorpius couldn’t help but be impatient. He’d been fantasising about Albus for months, so learning about his naughtier thoughts might give Scorpius at least a little bit of an idea whether he ever had a chance to—

He noticed that he’d actually never thought about what he wanted from Albus. Obviously, he would like to date him and shag him, but it wasn’t like Scorpius had ever considered this a realistic possibility. Albus had never said a thing that could make Scorpius think he might be into him. Hell, he didn’t even know if his friend could fall for a boy. But at the same time, Scorpius was the closest friend that Albus had and ever had had. He was the only person Albus really seemed to care about other than his family, so… if not Scorpius, then who?

Albus was staring at the empty cup in his hand now, a small smile on his face before he looked up at Scorpius and started grinning.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he said with a flick of his brow and Scorpius spilled out the last sip of his drink at Albus’ comment, wondering, not for the first time, whether Albus noticed how flirty he sometimes sounded when talking to Scorpius.

But, he probably didn’t realise it.

Scorpius swallowed, ignoring the damp spot on his robes as he finally looked down into his own cup.

What he saw then, he couldn’t believe.

“Oh my god,” he almost shouted and quickly held the cup closer to his face as he saw what could only be one thing. “It’s a zig-zag line and a pair of glasses!” Looking up at his friend, he announced, “It’s Harry Potter! Your dad is my soulmate!” 

When he saw Albus’ flabbergasted expression, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Lucky me, your dad is super hot. And rich!”

Scandalised, Albus shouted, “No way!” and took the cup out of Scorpius’ hands to look at it closely but found the same obvious sign of his old man in the leaves. 

Grinning, Scorpius took his cup back and turned it a few more times. This ceremony was definitely fun and he had no trouble believing that it was popular amongst students.

“What about yours?” Scorpius asked, finally putting down his cup. He found Albus looking a bit disappointed into his own teacup. “What? Did you get someone bad?”

Scorpius reached for the mug and Albus didn’t stop him from taking it. 

Scorpius’ heart skipped a beat when he saw what was inside. 

It was clearly the constellation Scorpius.

“Huh,” Scorpius said, a little taken aback. His first thought was that it was weird that Scorpius would see a celebrity and Albus the person that was sitting right in front of him. Then he wondered if there was a famous wizard with his name but there was no way he wouldn’t have known about it. In the end, because Scorpius really couldn’t explain this, he was going to make a joke but when he took in Albus’ weirdly disappointed expression, he felt almost heartbroken. 

So having Scorpius as a soulmate was that disappointing to him? 

“Well, sorry Albus, but it seems like fate wants me to be with your dad,” Scorpius said as a joke and shrugged his shoulders before he gave Albus back his cup and both of them fell silent.

Scorpius didn’t know where to look.

“You know that this isn’t real, right?” he asked Albus who he heard sigh. “Don’t worry, I’m not your soulmate. That would be”—it pained him to say it but he did so anyway—“kinda gross, wouldn’t it?”

When he finally looked up, he watched his friend smile down at his cup sadly. “Right. Let’s just go.” Albus stood up so fast, it startled Scorpius. He quickly got up to follow him towards the exit.

Something was wrong.

Scorpius tried to catch up with him, grab him by the arm and ask what was going on but Albus was so quick to leave the tea room that he actually forgot to pay. Flustered, Scorpius walked towards the counter and searched for two Galleons in his pocket. 

Madam Puddifoot looked surprised at Scorpius’ worried expression.

“Did you boys not like your tea?”

“No no, the tea was just fine, very delicious!” Scorpius said with a smile, though it was hard to hide his worry, “My friend just seemed a bit disappointed seeing me in his leaves.”

Madam Puddifoot started giggling then, “Oh no, I don’t think so.”

Scorpius looked at her in question and stopped searching for the coins for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Well, this tea ceremony involves very old magic and only works on couples who are in love at the time that they are drinking the tea. Of course, to be quite honest, this simple spell cannot show you your soulmate. However, it does recognise true love and will show a symbol of the person that you hold dear in your heart.”

Confused, Scorpius opened his mouth. “But I’m in love with Albus and it showed me someone else.”

Madam Puddifoot quirked one of her very thin grey brows in suspicion and then snapped her fingers, making Scorpius’ tea cup levitate into her stretched out hand. “Let me see.” She turned the cup in her hand, seeing the exact same symbols that Scorpius had seen minutes ago and then she giggled again. “Oh dear, you must not be very bright.”

“Excuse me?” Scorpius asked, slightly offended at her rude comment.

“I see a zig-zag scar that obviously stands for our hero Harry Potter and then there is Albus Dumbledore’s trademark half-moon spectacles, who, if I’m correct, your boyfriend, the Potter boy, was named after.” Now both of her brows were raised and her expression reminded Scorpius a bit of Headmistress McGonagall when she was waiting for a student to tell her the obvious answer to a question. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

No, she didn’t. 

Scorpius couldn’t believe it when he grasped for the mug again, fumbling with it just to realise that, obviously this meant, “Albus… Potter.” Those weren’t Harry’s round glasses.

She smiled. “There is hope for you after all.”

“So what you are saying is that,” Scorpius had to take a deep breath before he whispered, “since we saw each other in the tea leaves… he loves me back? We’re in love with each other?”

This time, she didn’t say anything but just smiled. 

Scorpius sighed dramatically at his own negligence to see Albus’ feelings were the same as his before he stormed out of the tea room and into the cold, crisp air. The street was busy with students so he couldn’t find Albus, but with his heart beating in pure excitement, he ran through the crowd anyway, calling for his friend.

  
  


///

  
  


He was running down the stairs into the dungeons, his friend only seconds away from Scorpius’ reach when suddenly, someone grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him into the Potions classroom. Scorpius shouted in shock but then the door clicked shut behind him and he was whirled around by his shoulders.

A body was pressing him into the door behind him and Scorpius stared, completely flabbergasted, into the googly eyes of Professor Trelawney, who was breathing heavily as she fixed Scorpius with the scariest gaze he had ever seen. That included his grandfather’s.

“Mr Malfoy,” his teacher said, the tone of her voice sounding much like when she had those crazy prophecy attacks and it made a very uncomfortable shiver run down his back.

He also noticed then that she was pressing him against the wall with a lot of force, much more force than appropriate for whatever the hell this was.

“Y-Yes, Professor Trelawney?”

“What do you think you are doing?” she croaked out in the most horrible tone, making Scorpius flinch back with his face but she followed him with her eyes, wide and glassy. “No running in the hallways!”

Scorpius nodded feverishly and managed to say, “Sorry, I was just going back to my dorm room to talk to my friend. It’s very urgent, we—” he paused and swallowed, “I guess we had a bit of a fight and I really need to tell him something. Something urgent.”

Her eyes were but slits when she asked, “You are talking about Albus Potter?”

“Yes ma’am!”

Suddenly her whole demeanor changed and she let go of Scorpius and stepped back a few steps. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the beginning?” 

Scorpius could still feel where her nails had drilled into his shoulders. He didn’t move from where he was standing, watching her suspiciously, like he would watch a predator who could attack again at any moment. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Mr Malfoy. It’s high time you and Mr Potter confess your love to each other,” she laughed, holding a hand with too many rings in front of her rotting teeth. “You’ll feel much less itchy, I promise.”

Baffled, he stared at her before he managed to get the words out, “How... how do you know this?” He meant their feelings as well as his horrible itch as he’d never told anyone about it—not Albus, not his father, no-one. But, when he thought about it, she _had_ screamed at him during class about an itch before. Back then he hadn't taken her seriously, though, because Trelawney tended to say odd things like that from time to time.

“I see a lot of things that most people don’t see, Mr Malfoy. That includes two soulmates dancing around each other for years,” she said with a mysterious smile and for a second Scorpius couldn’t breathe.

 _Soulmates_?

It couldn't be. Was she taking the piss? But that still wouldn't explain how she could possibly know about their feelings and his itch. 

At that moment, Scorpius was starting to wonder if maybe he’d always misjudged her. Maybe she really was the Divination genius experts in that field claimed she was. 

Trelawney was still standing there, watching his wheels work with an innocent smile on her face before she stepped closer once more. “I’m not as mad as everybody says I am, Mr Malfoy.”

His heart hurt. He felt bad for all the things he had said about her behind her back and thought about her. For the hours he’d spend belittling her teaching style. Because he knew what it was like for other people to think badly about him and talk behind his back. As weird as she was, she didn’t deserve being treated with disrespect like most students did and though Scorpius had never said anything to her personally, he’d also never defended her when he could have.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re mad,” he whispered, and it was the truth. 

Trelawney smiled at him, still, before she made her way to the door and put her hand on his shoulder once more. This time her grip was soft. 

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy.” And then she let go and walked past him, out of the door. He thought she would keep walking, until he couldn’t see her anymore, but only a few steps later did she turn around once more and shouted, “Don’t follow the blue frogs in your dreams! Or you’ll die a slow and painful death!”

And then she ran off as fast as she could and Scorpius watched her in absolute bewilderment.

///

  
  


When Scorpius finally got back to the Slytherin dungeon, he found Albus lying on his bed, curtains not drawn.

Albus didn’t look up even when Scorpius stood at the end of his bed, brow furrowed as Madam Puddifoot's as well as Trelawney's words were on his mind. His friend was staring blankly at the ceiling and Scorpius didn’t even know where to start with all this new information he had.

Albus was in love with him. Or at least he should be if what old Madam Puddifoot had said was actually true. And there was a chance that they were soulmates. And that blue frogs would kill them.

Scorpius shook his head and blurted out, “Albus. Can I ask you something?” He’d watched him quietly for a few minutes now, trying to get his thoughts together. “Was today supposed to be a date?”

Albus didn’t say anything.

“Which is a stupid question, I know! We’re friends right? Why would you-” Scorpius was just babbling on nervously, feeling less sure about what he’d thought to be true just a moment ago at Albus’ silence. “Why would you go on a date with me of all people, right? I mean I’m just Scorpius, your awkward best mate who’s not that special anywa—”

“Stop,” Albus said and to Scorpius’ surprise, his voice sounded almost angry. His friend hadn’t looked up at him yet but he was slowly sitting up now, cradling his ankles in his hands. “You’re the best person I have ever met! And yes, it was supposed to be a date.”

Scorpius was quiet then, blinking rapidly as Albus looked at him now. For the first time, and unexpectedly, he didn’t look angry or sad. He just looked determined, like he was done doing questionable things and just wanted all the secrets to be out. But Scorpius could tell he was having a hard time being strong. His jaw was twitching, which it usually did before he started to cry.

“I should have made that clear from the start. Sorry.” Albus’ voice didn’t give away that he felt sad or nervous but Scorpius saw the obvious signs. “Honestly, I just wanted to know how you felt because I am just rubbish at reading you, Scorp. And when Lily told me about this silly tea ceremony I thought, _great, this is my chance_.” Now he looked up at his friend, a saddened as well as confused look on his face, when he added, “I thought your leaves would show me as well. But they didn’t. Are you seriously into my dad?”

“No!” Scorpius shouted and if he wasn’t so excited from knowing that his feelings were returned and at the same time heartbroken at seeing his friend so sad, he would have probably laughed now and made an old man joke but... he watched Albus look at him with desperate eyes, waiting for him to explain. “We read the leaves wrong! It was you! Albus. Potter. Harry Potter’s scar and Albus Dumbledore's glasses. You get it? Albus Potter. That’s you! That’s your name!” He was talking way too fast and Albus had troubles following him, he could tell.

Scorpius sighed, moving his fingers through the hair that was sticking to his forehead from all the running. And then he whispered, “I am in love with _you_!”

His friend just stared at him, mouth agape and eyes huge. 

Scorpius was waiting for him to say it back, waiting for him to smile happily or approach him and just kiss him until both of them couldn’t breathe anymore. But Albus was doing nothing. Impatiently, and feeling a bit stupid because he thought that he already knew, Scorpius asked, “Are you in love with me too?”

Finally, Albus moved. It started with a sigh before he let his arms drop down and glanced at Scorpius with a nervous smile when he said, “Yeah. Since the first time we met, probably.”

“What?” Scorpius gasped. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Because it took me a while to realise. And then I was afraid you would reject me and get all awkward around me,” Albus replied immediately and his tone sounded a bit like he found the question stupid.

“Awkward? _Me_?” Scorpius asked in a fake gasp as he tried to make Albus smile because he was pretty sure that if he didn’t calm himself down first before actually confronting the topic of them being together, he would tackle his friend to the ground and jump on his face. Crotch first. “How dare you, Albus?”

Albus snorted, the crinkle at the side of his eyes making Scorpius’ heart pound even harder, if that was possible. Then, his friend let out a long sigh and hid his face in his hands when he whispered, “God, you are perfect. I want you to be mine so bad.”

That stupid itch went through his whole body, starting at his toes and up to his face, where he felt heat starting to show on his cheeks. Scorpius could barely stand, a tingle in his crotch making him say, in that little whiny voice he used with his dad to get what he want, “Then make me yours.”

Thank Merlin, it didn’t seem like he had to tell Albus twice because it wasn’t even seconds before Albus had stood up and closed most of the distance between them. But Scorpius was the one who took the last step as he jumped forward hurriedly and grabbed Albus by the face. He pulled, roughly, until their lips touched—no, crashed together and, for the first time in forever, Scorpius felt _right_.

This was right.

Albus didn't take a second before his arms were wrapped around Scorpius' hips and he was grabbing him by his sides, fingertips searching for skin desperately as he moaned into their kiss. Their mouths were open, tongues slowly but surely rubbing together, tasting of tea and biscuits.

Scorpius’ hips were starting to hurt from how hard Albus was holding him, squeezing as if he was afraid to lose him if he didn't hold on for dear life.

But Scorpius was probably doing the same. He squeezed Albus’ neck between his arms as he pressed forward and licked deeper into his mouth to taste _more_.

"Can I have more?" Albus suddenly said in a deep, wanting voice and Scorpius almost laughed at how fucking right they were for each other, even thinking the same fucking thing when it was hard to get their minds to work in the first place. "I want to touch you. I want to feel you. Please, if I can't hold you, I will go insane."

"You can do whatever you want with me, Albus." 

Albus laughed, out of breath. “That’s a dangerous thing to say. We haven’t gotten to that part yet, where I tell you about my fantasies. About what kind of things I imagine doing to _you_.”

Scorpius shivered when Albus’ hands were suddenly on his crotch, opening his belt buckle and fly. "I’m sure they are not half as naughty as my fantasies."

Albus stopped, gazing up at Scorpius, causing a shiver to run down his spine at the intensity of the _want_ written in his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like your cock inside of my arse," Scorpius whispered, almost shyly, but the boldness of his statement gave it an edge and Albus made a sound that sounded much too similar to a growl.

The man in his arms swallowed visibly, though behind the mask of lust lay a hint of amusement. "I think most people would consider that vanilla. At least between two guys."

"Not for their first time," Scorpius argued, pulling Albus closer by the hips and showing him clearly what he wanted to happen today. What he wanted to happen _now_. In a whisper, he added, "And especially not in the positions I imagine."

Scorpius' hot breath against his ear was apparently all it took. Albus was on top of Scorpius in mere seconds, having pushed him back on Albus' bed and sitting on his lap, grinding their hard cocks together through the rest of their clothes.

They were kissing, this time hungrily, nipping lips and tasting each other as they pulled and tossed clothes until they were but skin on skin. Scorpius felt something wet drip on his stomach—Albus' precome—and the mere thought of it made him almost orgasm.

"So my cock inside your arse," Albus repeated between kisses, his hands fondling between Scorpius' legs, not really doing anything in particular but just feeling him down there for the first time. His grip was weird; he had obviously never done this before but Scorpius couldn't imagine ever feeling anything better than this. "I would like to try that."

And then his hand moved further down, dry but sure, pressing forward between Scorpius' cheeks and touching his entrance. At first he rubbed, watching Scorpius’ expression as he spread his legs as far as he could, bracketed between Al's knees. 

"Me too."

Albus conjured some lube and started fingering Scorpius, moving his two digits in and out of Scorpius' slowly softening entrance. Scorpius tried very hard not to come but after he'd added a third finger and Scorpius was starting to whine for him to get on with it, Albus finally pulled his hand away and started lubing up his cock.

Scorpius turned on all fours, ready and excited for the first time but suddenly also a little bit scared. He knew they were rushing things; he knew that first times were supposed to be slow and well-researched. What they were doing was none of that. 

It was as if Albus could read his mind when, instead of just pushing in, he leaned forward to press a kiss on Scorpius’ neck, his cock squeezed between Scorpius' cheeks.

"Don’t worry. I'll start slow," he said, after which he put his hand on Scorpius’ chin and turned his face so that they could kiss, slow and passionate while he started rutting against Scorpius’ arse. Feeling the thick head of Albus’ cock against his hole was the sweetest torture he’d ever felt.

“Please, please, please.” Scorpius couldn’t take it anymore. He arched his back to angle his arse so that Albus’ next hip movement would result in his cock finally entering Scorpius. “I need you. Now!”

“What about going slow?”

“We did everything else slow!” Scorpius said, the desperation of having waited for this too long washing over him like a hot wave of longing. “ _This_ I want fast and hard. Just—” He swallowed before he said what he’d wanted to say for months now, completely done with hiding what he really felt. “Just fuck my brains out, please?”

Before Scorpius could even start worrying about Albus’ reaction, he felt a nudge against his hole. And then Albus pressed forward, still slow but finally doing what the two of them had really been aiming for here.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Scorpius moaned at the sudden pressure on his body, unbelieving that this was what it felt like to have someone inside of him.

It felt so different than fingers, almost wrong at first, like something this big definitely shouldn't be shoved up there. But it didn't take long until the small movements of Albus' hips, tiny thrusts of back and forth, started to actually make Scorpius want to move his hips with him. 

He closed his eyes and just focused on nothing but that feeling.

At first, it was only the tip of Albus' penis. Scorpius could feel that, but as he relaxed more, Albus picked up some speed and he slipped inside a little bit deeper with every push. 

Scorpius stopped thinking the moment Albus' cock started bumping against that spot inside of him repeatedly. He hit it with almost every thrust, as if Albus was doing it on purpose. By now, Scorpius was a moaning mess. For the first time in his life, he thought he was experiencing real pleasure. The drag of Albus in his arse was so hot, the fingertips on his hips so rough, the kisses against his neck so soft, there was literally nothing that had ever felt close to this good in his life.

Nothing could compare.

Albus was shagging him hard now, grunting as he hammered into him with such force, Scorpius was struggling to keep upright, his moans obviously encouraging Albus to go even harder and faster. After a few minutes of this, Scorpius couldn’t hold himself up anymore and let himself fall forward onto the bed. Albus moved his legs to sit down on Scorpius’ thighs as he pulled his cheeks apart and ground into his arse from on top of him.

At this point, Scorpius wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. His cock was rubbing against the mattress painfully, yet so sinfully, that his orgasm was only seconds away.

When he came in one long, loud moan, twitching at the sheer intensity of his orgasm, it was Albus who shouted in shock as well as pleasure, "Sweet fuck!” Scorpius' arse was clenching so hard around his cock, Albus also came immediately.

A few seconds of silent panting later, Albus finally pulled out slowly, making Scorpius gasp once more before he felt the weight of his boyfriend settle next to him on the mattress. Scorpius still hadn’t come down from his orgasm when Albus moved closer to cuddle him from the side. He rested his hand on Scorpius’ arse.

Turning to face him, he found Albus’ eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath as well. When he blinked his eyes open and he saw Scorpius looking at him, he smiled and moved the hand up from his arse to his hair, stroking through it. 

“Pretty good first date, am I right?” Albus asked and Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh before he finally managed to move a muscle and turned with his body towards Albus. 

He made a small disgusted sound when he noticed the stickiness from between his cock and the mattress and what was slowly oozing out of his arsehole. Albus immediately grasped for one of their wands and Scorgified the mess they’d made.

“‘ _Pretty good_ ’ is putting it mildly.” He smiled at his friend and tiredness came over him. He saw the same signs of exhaustion in his best friend but fought it back because there was so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to say. He had so much to tell him, about how much he’d suffered by his side not being able to touch him. He wanted Albus to know that now, after months, he finally got that Albus had been trying to flirt with him all this time. He needed to apologise for having been too busy figuring out how to hold himself back than actually letting go and responding to Albus’ advances.

He wanted to tell him about what Trelawney had said about soulmates and about how suddenly his itch was gone, because Scorpius was convinced that the disappearance of his itchy companion must have something to do with him and Albus finally getting together.

He didn’t care how crazy that woman was. This was proof that it was real. _Soulmates_. And that’s what he and Albus were.

But Albus seemed to have his own deep thoughts, when he said with a grin, “I just can’t get over the fact that you think my dad is hot.”

Holding back a laugh, Scorpius explained, “The two of you look almost exactly the same. Of course I’d find both of you hot.”

“Yeah, but who do you think is hotter?”

Scorpius pulled a brow up and Albus started laughing. “Obviously you, otherwise I’d be fucking your dad.” Albus made a fake gagging noise to which Scorpius said, almost a bit scandalised, “You’re the one who started talking about this right after we had sex for the first time!”

“I know, sorry, sorry,” Albus held up his hands in surrender with a smile and then turned to lie on his back, looking at the ceiling like he’d done when Scorpius had walked in on him earlier. Scorpius did the same, also looking up blankly at the wallpaper and their sides pressed together, hot, sticky from sweat and so, so right. 

That’s when Albus took his hand, entwining their fingers for the first time. 

Scorpius almost laughed out loud that they had missed this step and jumped right to sex, but his heart was beating faster again, like the touching of fingers was more exciting than what they had just done and… maybe it was. Not because sex wasn’t amazing and Scorpius wasn’t a horny pervert, but just because holding hands like this, with the boy he’d been in love with for so long, made him finally feel like he had found his place in the world.

Scorpius turned his face to his best friend, his _boyfriend_. Both of them smiled at each other and leaned over at the same time to share a small peck on the lips.

Albus looked a little shy all of a sudden, but then coughed as if embarrassed by his own reaction and said, “Just so we are clear on this, I would definitely not fuck your dad and you guys look the same as well.”

“Will you let this go?” Scorpius moaned in annoyance and rolled himself on top of Albus who was chuckling now and closing his arms around the small of Scorpius’ back. As their bodies pressed together so closely and Scorpius looked down at Albus laughing happy and free, Scorpius felt his cock twitch back into life but ignored it for the sake of asking what was still going through his mind as he stared at Albus and felt sheer happiness.

“Do you think soulmates are real?” He felt that they must be for sure because there was that weird feeling in his belly—like something had changed for him the moment he and Albus had sealed the deal. He felt more complete, more right than ever, and though Scorpius had not had any other experiences with love, he couldn’t imagine that this was just normal.

Albus looked a little taken aback at that question. He didn’t reply immediately but he thought for a moment and then said, “I don’t know. But I think true love is real and I think that some people are meant to be.”

“Like us?” Scorpius asked, almost a bit nervous but it was replaced by a rush of love when he saw Albus nod in a smile and say,

“Yeah, like us.”

Scorpius wanted to make love again and this time he wanted to face Albus, kiss him and see his expressions and hear him call his name while he came. 

His hands were on Albus’ cheeks now, stroking his face softly, feeling the slight stubble. “But then what’s the difference between 'meant to be' and soulmates?”

When one of Scorpius’ thumbs moved closer to Albus’ lips, his boyfriend turned his head a little and kissed his hand before he whispered, “Maybe there isn’t one.”

And when Albus pushed forward a little to kiss him on the mouth, with passion and love and everything that Scorpius had always wanted, he didn’t feel that unbearable itch but instead a warmth engulfing him inside and out.

At this point, Scorpius had no doubt that Trelawney was right—they were soulmates. Which meant that they really had to watch out for those blue frogs.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
